Yandere High School
by DiamondGaurdian1
Summary: Ayanno has a second life in which she never tells but she doesn't have friends she knows how to get rid of evidence and everything she knows about it. The cops been looking for this killer who is still unknown but when a female 16 year old gets in her way what does she have to do. To make her matters worse a girl likes Senpai and these 2 girls are uncovering truth of Yandere.
1. A Killers beginning

Hello my name is Ayanno (I-Yan-no) Aishi.

I'm in High School I just started my Freshman years.

I have a crush his name is Senpai.

He doesn't know who I am yet but he will soon ok.

I also have a secret can you keep that secret.

I kill others girls that talk, walk, have a crush, have a crush and works on a project, and even kiss him I will kill them if they like or love him, Senpai will be mine.

 **Ok so this was a brief summary of who the main character is and that's Ayanno or Yandere and she kills and why she does it if you didn't know that already.**


	2. Dianna Haunt

The first day I have no friends except for Shells, Blood Brain, Jake, and my nickname was Ayanno.

We all have nicknames Shelby is Shells, Alex is Blood Brain, and Jake is Jack.

My name I use at school is Yandere and I don't know Senpai's really name so everyone calls him that.

Anyway I walk the halls Shells gives me the information about a girl named Dianna Haunt.

Shells then walks away scared about something else.

I look at her for a while but she's then off into the distance.

I head to art two girls are giggling about something and a boy is painting a picture.

I don't recognize a lot of people but when our teacher says everyone's name I will know who is who.

Apparently those girls names are Sunny and Citrus they were twin sisters.

I don't go up to them I stay mellow and don't talk to anyone.

When lunch came around those same girls Sunny and Citrus came to me instead.

I did let them sit with me but when one broke a joke to break the silence I didn't laugh.

They noticed it and quieted down and asked a few questions.

From then one I knew I was going to hate them as friends but enemies because both of them don't seem interested in Senpai.

Blood Brain skipped a class and worked on the tunnel system for Dianna Haunt.

After every class and when school got out I headed to the meeting place that we organized for.

I had brought the baby whips for evidence and a lighter to burn them outside in the woods.

"What should we do Ayanno." Blood Brain said raising his voice.

"What we do is keep other girls away from Senpai and what we are doing is the right thing he doesn't need other girls that would soon break up with him." I had said in a mannered voice.

Shells stood up and everyone looked at her.

"Yes Shells you having a saying?" I asked looking at her glasses that remained on top her head like sunglasses.

"I do Ayanno you told me about these new girls named Citrus and Sunny do you think that they would get in the way of our plans." Shells said in concern.

I think for a minute and then look back at her.

"They probably will we will make perconstion to our plans by creating three types of plans one main and two backups just in case on top and with it we shall also make a map to the living corders of death pit and we will put in in a book that no one reads." I said with seriousness.

"Shells you work at the library which book does no one reads the most." I said looking at Shells.

She looks at the ceiling and looks back at me turning her head to Jake.

"Well… most people so far haven't been in the restricted area like no one because it's dark and scary." Shells said with good thought.

I close my eyes take a breath in and exhale opening my eyes.

"Alright this meeting is adjourned wipe down the tables and leave no trace behind meet me in the woods going different ways." I said with some evilness in my voice.

We wipe each table with the wipes I've brought.

I head to the woods and go finding the hole going down it I follow the tunnel to the burning pit once I've burned the evidence I head home through the tunnel with a map of the tunnels it lead me to my home in my underground room with blood everywhere most is dried up and is crusted to the floor, walls, and ceiling.

I washed my hands because they had the Clorox chemicals on them.

I did my homework ate something and went to bed it would be two more days till Dianna Haunt was dead.


	3. A Kidnap

The next day my alarm on my phone went off, I opened my eyes I was still sleepy but I woke eventually then turned my phone alarm off.

I rubbed my eyes and got up.

It was 4:00 in the morning everyone else in the group was waking up as well.

I took a shower and got changed in my normal sailor uniform our school doesn't have uniforms so we wear what we want.

I don't normally eat breakfast and I live with no one.

I walked to Shells and Jakes house Jake rides his motorcycle and Shells and I ride hers.

Once at school we stop using the code names I get off Shells bike and give her my helmet.

I head to our meeting room as does Blood Brain.

I look around to see if adults were coming no one did.

"What's this about Blood Brain?" I said unhappy.

"Well you know those girls Sunny and Citrus what if we had me pretend to be there friend just until you say so and you do it to?" Blood Brain said with happiness in his tone.

I thought about it for a second.

"Blood Brain your brilliant that's a great idea that way if they suspect that it's us then we can have a back up." I said filling my voice with happiness.

I left the room I had no evidence to burn and nor did Alex.

I went to my first class classes change everyday and today it was science.

When the bell rang students soon filled the class.

Everyone was talking with others but for me I was an introvert and have a hard time even trying to talk to others.

Citrus soon came in but not Sunny, Citrus waved to me and I smiled.

I made room for her but in my real self I hate her the most.

In class I paid no attention I was thinking of my mother, it broke my heart that she was gone it broke my candle and put it out.

What I mean by that is I lost my every feeling in my body from sadness to happiness.

I'm very sarcastic so it sounds like I have moods.

~Flashback~

I was only four when this happened and I can remember everything that happened.

I had just came home from pre K.

Later that night the rain had started I was standing by the couch and my mother had just killed another woman.

When the cops arrived they took my mother away from me that's when it hit I lost every emotion I was just and empty jar waiting to be filled with cookies.

My father told me mother would be back soon, but in my heart I knew that that was a lie.

After I stayed in my room but soon my father thought I was a burden to him and sent me one million dollars to me letting me live alone.

Ever since then I've lived alone and without a mother I haven't even seen my mother since that day.

~end of Flashback~

"Mother." I murmur under my breath.

I look to see if anyone heard luckily no one did.

After every class I head off to lunch but today I set for the roof.

I think back of how my father hates me yet every year he sends me one million dollars.

My dad earns three million every year.

I don't spend my money I only spend it on food and the house bills.

I looked at the teacher with percussion because I did not trust anyone if it's one thing I know never trust anyone but really good ally's.

I've experienced almost getting caught because of it.

I looked back down and looked over at Citrus who was writing notes.

I looked at my phone one minute till the bell I put my phone down and sighed.

Finally the bell rang my thoughts raced through my head, I will traumatize Citrus and change her name her eyes and her hair into a new person and make her one of us.

Sunny and Citrus met up but before I turned the corner

"hey Yandere want to hang with us." Citrus called out.

I look at her and nodded I was supposed to be friends with those freaks ha never I'll just get close to them and then bang I'll kidnap Citrus.

I smile at them and walk to them.

We walked to math we all had math together Alex was also in that class.

Once all my classes were through I headed to the meeting room.

I was the first one there and soon came everyone else.

I took a seat and so did everyone else.

"Ayanno your status is a new girl is moving into this school and she's from Japan just like you." Shells said with seriousness.

I laugh evilly "a new… girl… pathetic she'll be the first… one to go."

"Ayanno I'm serious she is coming tomorrow." Shells said with more seriousness.

I stop laughing and I look at her "oh alright I'll have to fake our friendship and stab her if she loves Senpai." I said furiously.

I rethink maybe I'll try and kill her then kill her.

I look through the corner of my eye Jake eyes me.

"This meeting is adjourned wipe everything down and go to the burning pit." I say in a commanding voice.

As I wipe everything down I head out to the back of the school and to the woods I find our hole jump in.

I don't dare to use the stairs we put that in so we could get use to coming down here but we're used to it so we just jump.

I walk down the path I had to lit a match because there are no lights.

I find the pit and burn everything that was evidence.

Once I was done with that chore I head home using the map I had from yesterday.

Once I gotten home and I still ended up at my underground pit filled with dried blood and dead bodies that were pale and probably were dry on the inside.

I really need to clean that room and put the dead bodies in the living corders of death pit.

I head out of that room and into the puzzle and head out of there and up the stairs into my kitchen.

I make some curry and get my homework out and eat while I do my homework.

Once done I had just realized that it was only 7:00 pm.

I decided to go practice my killing skills but all of them I knew by heart so I didn't do that.

I gotten up off my chair until someone rang the doorbell.

I stood at the door with percussion and opened it.

It was only a prank but they left a note with two names that I recognized Citrus and Sunny.

I shut the door I didn't laugh at all, I had lost that emotion as well.

I knew where Sunny and Citrus lived so I wrote "not funny" on the back, and headed towards the door and out I went to their dorm and dropped it off and rang the doorbell and ran.

I wasn't too far from them, I live on top of a hill in a mansion.

I got back inside and went to bed tomorrow I was going to kill Dianna Haunt and that new girl was coming to our school.


	4. Dead Girls Stay Dead

The next morning my phone went off I grabbed it opening my eyes and turned it off.

Ugh another annoying day at school today I couldn't wait until school went out because Alex had a tunnel made and had me test it.

Today Dianna Haunt was going to die.

I had gotten changed and put my hair in its usual I grabbed my bag and left.

I had again walked to Shelbys and Jacks house.

Shelby had her motorcycle ready I put my helmet on my head and the motorcycle headed out Jack was already at school meeting this new girl.

I had asked for a picture of what this girl looks like and her first and last name.

He sent in the text, she was gorgeous Senpai definitely would like her.

Her name was Melody Blade it was an odd last name but it suited her perfectly.

She had her hair dipped in a lighter pink than her actual hair which was a kinda lightish darkish pink her eyes were a hazel yellow, and she had the most glowing skin ever and the prettiest smile.

Her clothes were very Japanese style but they were hot pink her shirt was turquoise and very high socks.

We had gotten to school and Melody had many people around her.

I turned myself looked back and murmured "murder, murder."

Then I carried on my life.

I met with Alex I had almost spoke but he stopped me telling me to turn.

I did and there was Citrus, he knew I was going to talk about her and Melody.

She smiled at Alex and me, "hello may I help you?" I asked with some sass.

She only handed me the note from last night saying what do you mean.

She left and I turned and looked back at Alex, "look Yandere about Dianna Haunt I changed where you will kill her right by the front in the middle of the day she now has detention and after she will hang by the flag pole." Alex said with care.

I nodded and waved a bye as the bell rang apparently our classes from the first day of school were one the third day meaning it changes from fun arts to our real classes.

I made it just in time and Sunny approached me with anger.

I opened the door as I was backing up.

I looked behind her Citrus was looking over her shoulder and I looked back at Sunny she wouldn't stop walking towards me.

"What the hell does that mean not funny that was totally funny." Sunny yelled.

I never heard Sunny yell one but swear like that.

"I don't know I didn't think it was funny because one you scared the hell out of me and two I don't know how to laugh." I said in a calmer voice.

"What does that mean you don't know how to laugh." She yelled even more.

I start to walk away, "I don't know how to but you know what I don't care I have no feelings ok just give up." I said bowing and placing my arms out.

I get up from bowing and put my arms to my side.

This was about the time detention was getting out and then Dianna Haunt would be outside alone.

I waited to the side near the pole soon Dianna was outside and by the pole just like Alex said she would.

I came out of my hiding spot with a knife in my hand she was scared to death well she would be dead soon so what does it matter.

She didn't move she was shivering instead and she was just about to scream but I made my move and stabbed her ten times.

I had blood on me so I found the hole that Jack said that would have my extra clothes in them and threw out my old clothes in the big garbage can that's outside.

I had also found the water that Jack said would help me wash up I had blood on my face and hands soon I was clean but I was late for the next class which had Sunny, Citrus, and Alex and I sit a table with the three.

At lunch Sunny apologized for her rashness Alex and a new boy who I've never heard of came an sat with me.

This boy was Tyler, Tyler Omen somehow likes anime.

Soon the new girl Melody came over asking to sit with us great just great.

After lunch and every class I head home today we had no meeting but I was the only one in the group who didn't have the meeting everyone else did I was helping Melody get home more so I was stalking her and where she lived.

As I walked home from her dorm which is across from Sunny and Citrus.

I walk home after I drop her off it's too early to kill her plus I kinda have a plan for her only if she loves Senpai.

Once at home I do my homework after I make dinner, I accidentally burned myself making ramen.

I sit down to eat and after I watch some TV Dianna Haunt was on the News no surprise then they said that it could be the same killer then they showed a girl my age saying she knows it's a female killing the girls and she's right I am female but she won't catch me.

I had watched too much TV and fell asleep on the couch.


	5. Melody Blade

My phone alarm went off, my phone was near me so I grabbed it and turned it off.

I rubbed my whole face and sat up I was still wearing the same clothing I had the day before I got fully up and went upstairs to the third floor.

I brushed my hair and put it up in a high ponytail.

I went down stairs my ponytail was waving side to side I had grabbed my bag and left the house.

I went to Shelby's and Jacks house they both had their bikes ready for departure I put my helmet on and Shelby drove faster than her usual.

We had gotten to the school and I hopped off Shelbys motorcycle and went inside.

Melody, Sunny, Citrus, Tyler, and Alex met up with me and I sarcastically made a real smile.

I went through all of my classes Melody was in most and so was Senpai.

Melody kept staring at him and she was blushing at him.

I noticed it and I was really angered about this I just wanted to do something but if I did Senpai will hate me.

After class Melody ran up to me, "Yandere what did you do to your hand." Melody said with concern.

I look at my bandaged hand I was burned there and Dianna Haunt had scratched me.

"Oh this it's just a burn from last night." I said cheerfully sarcastically as well.

She smiled at me and bowed getting up she walked with me to lunch.

Melody is a very formal girl and still has her Japanese side to her it makes hate her more.

At lunch everyone was laughing at something that I didn't know what but I was the only one who didn't laugh.

After lunch we all went to our classes I was alone for this class but the teacher started I didn't pay attention.

Once school let out I went to the meeting room everyone else was there.

I took my seat and so did everyone else.

"Jake status on who loves him." I said with seriousness.

He looks at me and gets out a piece of paper.

"Melody and the Senpai Fan Club." Jake said.

I stare at him he knows that we're not aloud to write things about this on paper.

"Ayanno with all seriousness Melody is falling in love for Senpai." Blood Brain had said with this scary feeling.

I turned furious then I calmed myself.

"Well then I got a plan we wait for until they are boyfriend and girlfriend then we kill her." I said with glee.

They all nod, "meeting adjourned leave no evidence." I said.

They nod again we wipe everything down I take Jakes paper and hand everything to Blood Brain to burn.

We all know where the burning pit is but we always switch off.

Once I had gotten out of the room I see Citrus she looked entirely scared like she heard us.

I walk up to her but she doesn't run and she doesn't look afraid of me but someone else instead.

"Hey Citrus what are you doing?" I said cheerfully.

"Yandere hey I'm waiting for Melody and Sunny but I heard a noise in the vents it sounded like a monster was in there.

I looked at the ceiling and then looked at her she sounded crazy because nothing lives up there.

I headed home for a second I thought Citrus had heard us talking about how we were going to kill Melody.

Once home I did my homework then the doorbell went off I went to the door it was Shelby.

"Ayanno news Citrus and Sunny are coming over because their things were taken up and they have no place to stay." Shelby said with concern.

"Well then let them I mean I can't be rude to them." I said with no feelings.

In about 3 minutes they came I let them in and offered a drink or something.

I was just about to make some dinner for all of us.

"Why can't we buy pizza Yandere." Citrus said.

I put away my sushi maker and rice maker.

I ordered the pizza and Sunny went to the door to retrieve it.

Soon we were having fun or I was faking it I don't remember having fun in my whole life.

Then I showed them where they were staying down stairs in the guest room.

I went upstairs to my room and went to sleep.


	6. A Skip

**Hello readers I've decided on a time skip meaning I'll skip only a few months meaning I'll skip 5 months ok since I'm doing that I'll make a brief summary. Ayanno killed 7 more girls Ayanno also found out that there was going to be a talent show and she wanted Citrus and Melody to be in it so she can hurt or kill them. And on top I'm going to tell who does who for the killers or part of it. Shelby does the information gathering, Alex programs and makes the tunnels, Jack gets stuff or supplies, and Ayanno is the killer but she also over here things by accident.**


	7. A Deadly Talent Show

January came, I woke to my usual by my phone.

Senpai and Melody were now a thing which made me mad more than mad furious.

Today was the day of the talent show and today I was going to hurt one of those girls.

At school I had brought the outfits and the motorcycles of course Jack and Shelby helped get them to school.

Once inside Citrus and Melody came up to me I handed their outfits.

They adored them Melodys colors were pink and black, Citrus colors were yellow and black, and mine was red and black.

We had thought of the name group as Flameing girls of course I thought it was stupid but I said nothing about it.

I had went through the whole day and after lunch and the rest of classes I felt good of what was going to happen to one of them.

It was close to the preformence we had our outfits on and we were ready to go.

After the second to last prefomence we hopped on the motorcycles, they said our group name, we roared the motorcycles and I went out then Citrus followed then last came Melody.

I turned to my right cutting in front of Melody then I cutted in front of Citrus.

I raised my hands of the motorcycle and turned putting them back on.

At one point we all stopped our motorcycles and got ready for the next act I had a bow and arrows.

We had a tight rope Melody and Citrus both gotten on balancing and walking to the other side and walked back.

Melody went first I fired and she made it to the other side.

Then Citrus went I fired Citrus made it to the other side we did it again going back.

Then Melody went I fired I was super close to hitting her and she fell and was down unconscious.

We rushed Melody to a hospital where she woke up an hour later with 2 broken bones and those were her arms.

I was this close to killing her but I didn't want to do that because I would have been questioned.

I had went home after that lousy performance.

I threw my helmet at the couch and went up stairs, I had gotten into some PJ'S and went to bed.


	8. Another Skip

**Hello readers again I'm going to do another time skip just so I don't bore you to death. As the summary Yandere starts to plan Melodys death and everyone's summer has begun because the school went under construction. Yandere has killed no one yet. Senpai's birthday has arrived. I also might do another one of time skips. I hope no one mines these I feel like there pointless.**


	9. A Million Kisses

I wake up rub my eyes to open, today was Senpai's birthday and it was national Senpai day it happens every year on his birthday.

I had packed everything and every weapon I needed.

A few people were at his party, Melody was supposed to come in and leave since she still has broken arms and had a concussion.

It was still evening and the others were supposed to be coming later.

I had set my tent up and headed towards the campfire.

This place where we were at was in the middle of nowhere and we were close by to the burning pit.

On top of it being close to the burning pit we were close to an abandoned house that's been here for at least 15 years.

Senpai came at dusk along with Melody, Sunny, Citrus, Tyler, and Alex.

Once they set up they all came over and sat next to me.

Soon it was time for Melody to leave right before she did she and Senpai kissed each other on the lips.

I turned from just furious to bursting furious I could almost scream out I want to kill you let me at you ahhhh!

Alex saw me turn that mad and had stopped drinking and grabbed me and took me away from the scene.

He walked me almost a mile and started to rub my arms to prevent me from shaking and putted me close to him.

I had started to shake and cry with tears and this time it was a fake.

"I want her dead Alex I just want her gone away from him." I said whispering.

"I know you do I know." Alex said.

Then I realized that I could leave in which I did.

I was still out of shape after that incident I thought about staying up and bought online shaved ice from the shaved ice store.

I had fallen asleep after and had a nightmare about how I was never going to love Senpai.

 **Hello readers, so to begin if you have concerns or questions please please ask I love it if readers help me out if there is a problem and I didn't notice it at first. Thanks KitKat~Chan. :)**


	10. A Death Worth Than Anything, My Revenge

**Thank you all who have gotten this far in the story. I thank you because you have supported this story. I hope this story will help others to write a Yandere story like I did. Thank you KitKat~Chan. 3**

Alex created the map along with Jack I couldn't believe it took them that long we started this project at the beginning of the school year.

Alex brought the map to my house and Shelby took the most unread book from the library and handed it to me.

I had folded to map to fit inside the book and wrote the books name.

I hide that piece of paper in my home in my room I was going to put it in the school but it's closed.

It was that summer where Jack had gotten the gasoline, matches, and knock out herbs.

Everyone else but me were at the summer party I was ready for the plan everything that I needed was at Shelby's house.

I had walked to Shelby's home and knocked she answered the door I had gotten in her sports car and we drove to Melodys dorm.

Once there I knocked on her door she came up smiled and told me to come in.

I opened the door and walked in, I walk towards her her room was very Japanese and had the pull doors it was very old style.

"Yandere can you be a dear and get me some rice and chicken." Melody said very happily.

I did get her the rice with chicken but I added a ton of salt.

She ate a bit and made a sour or salty face either one.

"Yandere it's very salty can you bring some water for me." Melody said kindly.

I did but this time I added the herbs and gave it to her, she smiled that was her last smile.

Melody had past out face first on the floor arms sprawled out and head to the side.

I poured the gasoline all over the floor, took her phone and started the match throwing it on the floor.

I walked out the door and called 911 and threw it on ground in the dirt.

I walked to Shelby's car and we drove off.

The ambulances were on their way to her dorm but once they got there it will be to late she should be dead by now.

Shelby and I were going to hid out in my house in the underground pit.

Once we got to the puzzle and reached the side with the combo we had to hurry I punched in the code 23-25-2.

Shelby and I find the hideout room and shoot some arrows until the danger passes.

I ended up falling asleep in the hideout and I dreamed of Melodys death and how nice I was to her then I stabbed her in the back killing her off like I did to the others.


	11. Detective, Maddie Cole

The next I went to the surface the fire had died down but Sunny and Citrus were down there.

I went outside I heard Sunny screaming her name, I had forgotten Melodys name I just wanted to do that besides it wasn't my fault of her death it was her fault for loving him her fault to even coming here.

Nothing is my fault when it comes to all these girls death.

I look at my drink I take a sip and look at the calmed burned place.

There was one problem a girl who I didn't recognize was down there in the crime scene.

She was talking to police and turned to Sunny and Citrus.

I opened my gate went out and ran to the scene, the police tried to stop me but I told then I'm friends with Sunny and Citrus.

"What happened?" I said.

Sunny looked at me and cried more.

I took a step back the girl that talked to the police walked towards Sunny and Citrus she looked at me.

I looked back at her I can't hide what my true feelings were but somehow I did.

"Who are you?" The girl said very kindly.

"My names Yandere Aishi." I said kindly back.

"Definitely not the killer." The girl said with fierceness.

She then pointed her fingers making a fake gun and pretended to shoot me.

I stared at her she chuckled how can you pretend to kill someone so easily without the second thought and still laugh.

"What do you think of Melody?" The girl asked.

"Tell me your name first or you get no answer from me!" I said in rage.

She noticed it and Sunny stopped crying she must have noticed this other side of me.

"I'm not going to answer that killer!" She said.

I turned furious how dare she accuse me of it she has no proof.

I remembered what Alex had said,

"don't overflow with emotions in front of a cop." I look at her and calmed down.

"You've got no proof of that besides if I were the killer I wouldn't have returned to the scene I would have been in rage and I would be laughing." I said in a calm voice.

"Alright you win my name is Maddie Cole special detective now answer my question." Maddie said calmly.

"You are very straight forward Maddie now to the question Melody hmm Melody oh she was a great girl kind sweet very Japanese." I said innocently.

Then my phone rang I pulled it out but Maddie took it from me.

"Hello who is this?" Maddie said.

"Where is Yandere what did you do to her Maddie?!" Alex screamed.

Maddie looked surprised.

"How do you know my name?" Maddie said.

"Tv now where is Yandere? Alex said.

"Alex don't!" I yelled just so he can hear me through the phone.

"Where is Yandere just answer him ok Maddie." Shelby said.

"Who is this and she's right next to me." Maddie said.

That was so stupid of her to do that.

Then they hung up, Maddie was super mad ha it suits her name.

She then continued our conversation,

"Last night someone came to Melodys room and murdered her by causing the fire." Maddie said.

I fakely broke down in tears and took a run for it soon when I couldn't see them I stopped crying.

Then someone came up behind me I pulled my gun out.

"You know that caring a weapon is not aloud." Maddie said.

"I know that but it's for self defense." I said then I continued to walk, she caught up with me and walked with me.

Then my phone buzzed I didn't look at it.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Maddie said.

I shake my head a no.

She stopped walking with me, she turned around and left.

I answered the phone.

"Yes." I said.

"Yandere are you alone now." Alex said.

"Yeah what now?" I asked.

"Stay away from Maddie she is super bad news she has new evidence I asked her." Alex said.

"Ok and that is?" I said.

"Well one is she knows it's a female at our school, two is she knows that the person has a crush on Senpai and is doing it for him." Alex said.

I hung up on him I didn't want to hear anything else.

"So you want to play like that I'll play and it will get nasty Maddie I know you're toying with me!" I yelled I made a grin that only a smart evil person would make.

I went to my house afterwards sat down and watched TV.

Soon school will start again and until then I wasn't going to kill anymore girls.


	12. Hello To Skips

**Hello again readers I hope this is good I'm doing a small skip just so I can get to the school part. The summary nothing really happens Yandere starts to get ready for the school year.**


	13. Poem 21

I wake up it's only been a few months since she was dead, I put in my original clothes grab my stuff and walked out the door.

I had bought a motorcycle just about a month ago, I grabbed my helmet put it on hopped on the motorcycle and drove off.

Once at school I hopped off and took my helmet off as well and walked into the new remoled school.

Today I was supposed to be with Jack to help with something but I didn't we were going to have our regular meetings as usual.

"Hey Yandere come here." Maddie said waving towards me as I turned around.

What is she doing here what the why does this have to happen to me I mean why just why I don't get this.

"Yandere you ok you look like you've seen a ghost." Maddie said all happily.

I snap outta it.

"What are you doing here." I said.

"Since of the murders I'm going to this school until I find the killer." Maddie said.

I turn around and leave I had no other business with her.

"What happened to the girl that I saw at the murder scene." Maddie said.

I turn back around I look up and back at her.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"The one that Melody was killed in." Maddie said.

"Oh well you'll soon find out." I said turning back around and walking away.

I had found Alex and met up with him I had whispered something in his ear and walked on.

I went to my locker and putted my stuff into my locker I looked at the picture I had of Senpai and sighed and murmured,

"one day just like mother." I said.

"So who's that?" Maddie said.

I jump back and get into a pose of fighting style.

"Don't do that EVER ok Maddie." I said almost yelling.

"Who is he?" Maddie said calmly.

"Him that's Senpai." I said.

"Tell me about him." Maddie said curiosity.

"Well his name is Senpai and he is super hot and a lot of girls like him but I don't think he has an interest in girls right now." I said.

"Why is that?" Maddie said.

"Uh I don't understand." I said.

"Why isn't he in an interest?" Maddie said.

"Oh because he had a girlfriend." I said.

"What happened to her." Maddie said.

"She died The Killer got to her before the police could." I said.

"What was her name?" Maddie said.

"Her name was Melody Blade." I said.

Then the bell rang I waved to Maddie looking at her she looked shocked.

Once I got to class and the bell rang I took my seat and looked out the window I felt a new feeling guilt.

I kinda felt bad that I killed Melody Blade but not enough to admit it.

I'll never stop until I have Senpai all to myself.

Once every classes including lunch was over I watched until Maddie left the building then I went to the meeting room.

"Ayanno where were you." Blood Brain said.

"I was making sure that Maddie left the building." He nodded at me and went back to the important stuff.

"Alright we need a plan Ayanno got one yet." Jake said.

"No it's still the beginning on the school year so I'm not sure who likes Senpai yet he's not interested in any girl he's actually staying away from girls and no girl is staring at him from afar ever since Melodys death." I said.

"Meeting adjourned wipe everything down." I said.

Everyone does and Shells takes the evidence to the burning pit.

I leave putting my helmet on and riding off on my motorcycle.

At home I did my homework and after I typed a poem.

Melody Blade I hated you from the beginning. Blood is the best but when you interfere with me and my plans I shall destroy you. You can't find me. And Maddie I know you're toying with me by coming to this school. I'm not stupid I know everything. -A

I went to bed after I typed the poem.


	14. A Deadly Note -A

That morning I went to school but I met Alex in the school and gave him the poem. "Give it to Maddie and say something to make her not follow, arrest, or anything rash." I said. He nodded.

POV Alex

I find Yandere she tells me to find Maddie and give it to her I soon did find her when Yandere left. "Maddie hey." I said. She turns and smiles I walk up to her its murder time I say in my head. "Yes can I help you." Maddie said. "Yes you can can you follow me for a sec." I said. She follows as we are isolated from the others I hand her it. "Ok now don't read it yet but know this it's from the killer and when we are alone you have to call me Blood Brain on top you are not allowed to follow or arrest me or else you don't get the paper." I said being serious. "Alright." Maddie said. She grabs it and reads it and gasp. "Why would you give me this are part of the killings?" Maddie said. I shake my head as a no and lied to her. I leave she doesn't follow me or anything but she says my secret name.

POV Maddie

I had just walked in and Alex came up to me he wanted me to follow him and so I did. I thought it was odd of him to do that but he had this face the scared me. He lead me into a room I didn't like what he was doing so I turned my percussions high. He hands a piece of paper to me. "Ok now don't read it yet but know this it's from the killer and when we are alone you have to call me Blood Brain on top you are not allowed to follow or arrest me or else you don't get the paper." Alex said being serious. "Alright" I said. I grab it and read it and cover my mouth with my hand. "Why would you give me this are part of the killings?" I said almost screaming. He shakes his head as a no. He leaves but before he's out the door I say, "By Blood Brain."

 **Hello people who read this I'm hoping this is good I wanted to keep the POV together and not do what I usually do. Enjoy KitKat~Chan. :)**


	15. The Aishi Family

The next day Maddie had knocked on my door she somehow found my house, I answered it.

"Hello Maddie how did you find my house." I asked.

"Um hi oh that I saw you walk back to your home on the day of the murder." Maddie said.

"Ok do you need anything?" I said.

"Um yeah my parents aren't home and I have no ride." Maddie said.

"So you need a lift right." I said.

"Yeah." Maddie said.

I nod as a yes she can get a ride.

"Oh you can come in." I said.

She comes in and sits on the seat in the kitchen.

I go upstairs grab my helmet and my phone and go back to the kitchen grabbing my bag and putting my shoes on.

"Alright ready here." I said handing my helmet to her.

"Um I don't need a helmet." Maddie said.

"Uh yeah you do." I said she takes the helmet.

"Um Yandere where are your parents?" Maddie said.

"My parents I don't live with them, my mom I haven't seen since I was really young and my Dad thought I was a burden to him so he sent me out with 1 million dollars." I said walking out the door and hopped on the motorcycle.

Maddie had putted on the helmet and hopped on.

I drove Maddie and I to school once there she gave me my helmet.

Once school had started I had paid no attention at all.

I could only think of my mother and how she went to prison.

POV Maddie

I didn't pay attention in school I was trying to wrap my head around what Yandere had said.

After school I went to the jails and I had found a woman who looked like Yandere.

"Officer I want to speak to this woman." He nodded and opened the door letter me in and closed it.

"Hello my name is Detective Maddie what is yours." I asked kindly.

"Mines Mav Aishi." Mav said.

"I wanted to ask you something do you have a daughter?" I asked.

"Yeah why." Mav said turning around and looking at me.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Yandere Aishi why do you ask?" Mav asked.

"Then I know her you look exactly like her." I said.

"Really I haven't seen her since she was at least 3 years." May said smiling.

"Is she supposed to be living alone." I said.

"She should be living with her father why?" Mav said.

"Shes not she is living on her own and she told me that her father thought she was a burden to his house." I said.

She turns sad and frowns,

"how is she I want to see her." Mav said.

"She's fine she's a bit of a mystery like she is emotionally empty her emotions are always fake." I said leaving.

The guy opens the door I leave and he closes it.

Well her mother is actually here meaning she is telling the truth.

Now to her father's home, I had found her father's house by typing in Aishi.

I had walked there it wasn't to far, at his door I rang the doorbell.

The door opened I pulled my badge out and he letted me in.

"Yes officer can I help you hey don't you think your to young to be an officer." He said.

"No my parents are and there isn't a law for that." I said.

"Well I am a lawyer." He said.

"Ok not my point, my name is Detective Maddie." I said.

"Derek Aishi." Derek said.

"You can answer these questions for me do you have a wife that's in jail." I asked.

He nodded I looked surprised.

"Alright do you have a daughter named Yandere Aishi? I asked.

"Yes I do and I know what I did was wrong to that thing." Derek said.

"Why do you say thing to your daughter?" I asked.

"She is a thing after she lost her mother she lost every emotion I wanted to help her so I sent her out to make friends I never wanted her to lose emotions so I sent her out to remind them I never thought her as a burden I only sent her 1 million I loved Yandere with all my heart she reminded me of her mother." Derek said.

I looked down,

"I know where your wife is and your daughter. Yandere goes to school with me, and I just saw Mav in jail." I said.

"Is that all Detective." Derek said.

I nod and leave.

I walk home from where I was, my parents were working really late tonight.

Once at my home I worked on my machines, after I went to bed.


	16. A Killers Layer

I wake up to my alarm on my phone.

I get fully up then I go over to Sunnys room to wake her up.

"Hey Sunny get up wake up I made breakfast and your lunch." I said.

Sunny moaned and clutched her rabbit that Melody gave to her.

We still weren't over her death but we were trying our best to forget of how her ashes were pulled out there wasn't anything for the detectives to see.

We had bumped into Diannas Haunts body and while we were at Tyler's house we bumped into Melody the ghost with a scary sign saying she came in the night with nothing but a knife.

Sunny did wake up eventually but it took her longer than usual.

When we left the house we were almost late.

We had met up with Alex and Tyler and soon the bell rang my first period was library duty with a girl named Shelby she was always quiet never spoke.

Today I had gotten bored so I went to the restricted section.

I had found a book called Deaths Love and checked it out.

During Elar I opened the first page and a folded paper came out.

I opened the paper it had an X on the old grounds of the dorms I was wondering what that was so I didn't read but looked at the map.

After classes Citrus and I go back to our dorm.

I had texted Alex, Tyler, and Citrus for a meeting.

"Really Sunny we are right next to each other come on!" Citrus yells.

I laugh till my stomach hurt she came over throwing the pillow at me.

Tyler texted the emoji ok and so did Alex.

We had met up close to the dorms.

"Alright what's this about?" Alex said.

~flashback~

I had saw Sunny take the book with the map so I texted the group.

I had gotten the text I was mad so I made a plan and texted it to the group.

I had replied an ok I would do it and that the dog wasn't going to attack me.

~flashback ends~

"Well I found this map inside this book and I want to see where it leads." I said.

We did eventually find the X and a door.

Alex stepped up and opened it he was strong too I secretly had a crush on him.

"Anyone who wants to go I suggest jump." Alex said looking in the hole.

Tyler raised his hand then Sunny, finally I did.

Tyler jumped in,

"its only water it's fine come on." Tyler yelled.

Sunny and I jump in together the Alex came after us.

We walked out the shallow water and found dried blood stains and many rooms then I went into one room and screamed everyone went towards me and they saw it to.

Bones of dead people and backpacks.

I had went into the room and opened the backpack I pulled out a text book, phone, and a school picture.

I decided to keep it and give it to Maddie.

Then out of nowhere The Killer came,

"who's out there?" A boomed voice said.

I freaked we can't die we just can't I'm too young to die.

"Find them." The voice said again.

The killer left but left a dog to find us intruders.

Alex had a plan I gave him the bone and we made a run for it I still had this girls backpack.

Instead of going to my dorm I went to Maddies home.

I ran all the way to Maddies house and knocked on the door.

The door opened and I nearly collapsed to my knees of what I heard and saw.

"Uh Citrus what is going on come in at least." Maddie said with concern.

I huffed and went in when I was done huffing I spoke.

"Today in the library I got bored so I checked out a book that book had a map I wanted to go to the spot where it was leading but instead Alex, Sunny, Tyler, and I found the killers layer instead and we heard the killers voice I had found a backpack and wanted you to see who's it is." I said.

She looked shocked and scared and had no saying but she nodded and got to work I had stayed because I wanted to give it to her parents.

Maddie looked up from her screen.

"Found it her name is Maddie Kate and she's been missing for 8 years she was 8 years old when she went missing and was never found." Maddie said.

"Where did she live?" I asked.

Maddie went back to her computer,

"45 hill ridge just a block from here." Maddie said.

"Thanks Maddie can I give her backpack to her parents." I said.

She nodded a yes, I took her bag and left.

I went to Maddie Kate's house and knocked on the door and her mother answered the door.

"Is this the Kate's house." I asked.

Her mother nodded it had looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep in a long time her mother invited me in.

"I'm Citrus and I had recently found a killers layer and found your daughters bag I took it but I wanted to give it back to her family the only things in there is her text book, a piece of paper, her phone, and a school picture I'm sorry it happened to her." I said almost crying.

"Thank you so much everyday we think our little girl will come home but she doesn't we haven't been able to get any sleep because of it." Her mother said crying.

I nodded and left.

I ran home it was close to becoming dark and once I did get home it was dark I decided just to go to bed and not eat.

 **Does anyone think they can guess who of each sentences were each person? Hope you are liking the series. KitKat~Chan XD.**


	17. Love the Skips

**Hello readers again I want to do a skip if you want to ask questions please do I think I've made the dates confusing but I know how they work. Ok summary Yandere kills 9 more girls and cleans the hideout place placing the body's in the death pit. Maddie is getting impatient everyday and is growing no hope just like Yandere wanted. On top next chapter is intense.**


	18. When The Dead Come For Revenge

I wake up I was almost impatient about this and I was getting bored of killing them off.

Just about a week ago I had plans but I had gotten bored and used them.

I went to school I had almost forgotten that we had the Zombie Apocalypse to see about how good our survival skills were.

We made the plan Jack and Shelby were to stick together, I was too go along and go find Senpai I was betting that the Senpai club would be helping him so I was to make sure nothing bad happened to any of them, Alex was to go with Sunny, Citrus, and Tyler.

Once they let us out two of the popular girls Ashley and Victoria didn't want to leave but eventually did.

I headed towards the Senpai club and found a secret way in.

The roofs weren't guarded so I snuck myself in by jumping off the roof and landing on my feet.

The fan club saw and attacked me one threw a punch and I backbended and did something getting away from their grasp.

They soon chased me to where I was standing, Senpai looked over from the house and saw me.

I was embarrassed, soon they surrounded me I looked around and did a backflip off the ground and over them landing on my feet.

Soon Sunny, Citrus, Alex, and Tyler came and saw what was going on.

"Go Yandere." Alex yelled.

Two girls surrounded me forming a 90 degrees, I kicked one in the stomach making her fall to the grounds then I did a swing over kick hitting the other to the floor.

I turned and made a serious face the other girls looked scared and ran away leaving Senpai.

"Yandere I didn't know you could do that!" Sunny said.

I smiled and walked towards Senpai helping him.

"You can follow us if you'd like." I said.

He nods at the offer and follows us.

Soon one of the girls chased me and the rest, we went to the roof,

"Go on I'll stop her." I said to the others.

I stop and turn the other girl and I start to punch each other until I punch her off the roof.

Then I ran to meet up with the others.

We had walked miles until we had founded a building that was abandoned I didn't like it but we settled down and made camp.

After dark Sunny made dinner for everyone we ate it with happiness then I noticed that Senpai was asleep that was very odd it's not his usual.

Then Alex played a prank on Citrus by scaring her, he was good at scaring people I laughed at her for even believing that.

"Not funny guys." Citrus said.

I still giggled though, then Alex tried it on me.

"I can hear you Alex it's not going to work." I said.

"How did you know that he was going to do that." Sunny said surprised.

Then Citrus broke the topic,

"Hey do you wonder what's in here." Citrus said.

I shook my head a no same did the others besides Alex.

We somehow came to the agreement to go inside a place that is locked, LOCKED I TELL YOU.

They must have no common sense to do that.

Alex managed to get the door opened but when he did that I heard music and so did the others we opened the door and went inside.

I wasn't afraid but Sunny and Citrus were.

There was mold everywhere and two doors we decided to go to the one on the right first.

Sunny had found a old camera and we decided to take our picture.

I looked at the camera but when it was about to take it a figure appeared a girl with pink hair and her head was on her shoulder holding what looked like flint and steel.

I wanted to scream she was going to sabotage my plans and ruin everything if Sunny and Citrus saw this picture.

I knew who it was and she has no right to do this this ghost was Melody she is trying to say who is the killer and I'm the killer.

I grabbed the picture before anyone else did and dropped it.

It slid underneath the dresser and I turned around.

"Sorry everyone." I said.

They didn't really cared except for Alex.

Then voices began one of the voices was Melody's and she wasn't happy at all.

We went into the other room the voices grew then we decided to go to the basement.

I had decided to go first but when I got there I screamed I couldn't take it.

Melody again was trying to remodeled her dorm on the night of the fire.

The rice and chicken was there and the herbs in the water and the fire was all around us.

The then voices stopped as we went into the other room Sunny looked like she was about to cry any minute.

In the other room music started and then Citrus and Sunny freaked out.

We had decided to leave until we all heard pounding on the door.

We went upstairs and opened the door.

There stood our faithful principal yelling at us.

It was about the girl and how I pushed her off the roof.

We left the building still in shock, I had left before everyone else did because I wanted away from that sabotager and her ghostliness.

I ran back to the school scared to turn back, but in the middle of the road I stopped,

"fine I get it your mad just leave me alone forever ok Melody." I said.

Then I got my answer,

"I'm sorry… what did I do… to you… to make you… kill me." Melody said in my head.

I screamed, "fine Melody I admitted it I did it I did it but just stop." I said.

Then it stopped, I ran crying I felt like I was going insane.

I had plugged my ears and ran into Maddie, just great.

"Stop it leave me alone." I yelled continuing to cry.

I fell and Maddie turned and looked down at me.

"Yandere what happened?" Maddie asked.

I said nothing but two words,

"ghost Melody." I said murmuring.

Maddie looked up at our principal who was making her way through.

Then from nowhere I saw Melody Blade staring at me, I screamed I couldn't take it.

Then I passed out on the dirt.

I woke up later in Maddies bed, Maddie did ask me what happened but I didn't want to answer.

I was completely traumatized by that thing and wanted to forget what I saw.

The Zombie Apocalypse was canceled due to the incident.

Later when I left Maddies house I texted the group what happened so Jack went to go received the picture.

Then gave it to Alex who texted everyone the picture.

It was later that day close to dinner time that I went to bed.

~nightmare~

"Why… didn't you tell… them." Melody said.

"Because what would they do execute me kill me just why didn't you stay away from Senpai and not love him." I yelled.

"So… that's… why you.. killed me." Melody said.

I nodded.

"So… am… I your… first." Melody said.

"No Senpai has had lovers before you your not his first lover and not my first kill I've been killing since I was 7 years." I said.

I looked at her she looked ashamed of my choice.

"You… poor… thing and… poor girls." Melody said.

Then she left my dream.

~end of nightmare~


	19. A Perfect Kidnap

School had resumed, I woke up as my usual I hadn't been getting much sleep due to the fact that I'm being haunted by that stupid bitch and her nonsense.

Sunny had noticed me not getting sleep she had been worrying to much about me and not focusing on her needs and the game I'm playing.

Later that day I ate lunch with everyone then went to my classes.

After every class I head down to the meeting room.

"Ayanno plans we have the picture… what happened to you you look miserable." Jake said.

I look at him,

"Of course I'm miserable I'm being haunted by a ghost named Melody and she wants revenge for killing her haunting me in my dreams." I said stressed.

"Guys I think someone is outside the door and is listening to our conversation." Alex said in a whisper.

I nodded and so did Jack we tiptoed out the door and I grabbed the person's head and banged it against the locker.

I ran back inside and wiped the blood.

The person was Citrus.

I ran back inside again,

"wipe everything down and everyone comes we have a subject."

The rest nod and wipe everything down we carry Citrus outside and to the burning pit.

We burned the evidence and followed the tunnel to my house and kept Citrus tied to a chair.

When Citrus woke up she looked up from the chair and looked around, then saw me.

"Yandere where am I?" Citrus said.

"My home." I answered.

"Then you'll let me go right?" Citrus asked.

"Wrong." I said.

I get up from my position.

"Shells how's it coming in there?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm almost done." Shells replied.

"She awake yet?" Blood Brain said.

"Yeah pretty much." I said.

"Good I'm pretty sure Jake didn't hit her that hard." Blood Brain said.

I giggle at his nonsense.

"Now what?" Blood Brain said.

"Blood Brain we wait for Shells to get the poison." I said.

Shells came out with the poison.

"Anything you want to say." I said.

"Are you the killer Yandere." Citrus said.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Did you kill Melody Blade?" Citrus said.

"Yes I did I gave her food adding salt to it then she wanted water so I did but I had knocked out herbs in it then I set the fire." I said going to close to Citrus's face then scratching it with a knife.

Shells had prepared the syringe and putted rubber gloves on.

Shells poked the syringe into Citrus and injected the poison into her.

I had stayed down there until Citrus woke up.

"Who are you I feel like I recognize you?" Citrus said.

"You should recognize me my name is Ayanno Aishi." I said.

"Who am I?" Citrus said.

"Who are you why sweetie you're Skylar Bliss." I said.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked.

"I remember that I have a twin sister named Sunny but I also remember that I have to work for you and that your other name is Yandere." Skylar said.

I smiled with an evil smile, then I heard an ambulance and sirens.

I went back up to the surface to see the commotion.

The sirens were going to the dorms, then I got a text from Sunny.

"Yandere Citrus was I think kidnapped today after school after I left her to get something but she didn't come back." I texted a sad face emoji.

Then I went down to the scene.

Maddie helped me through the police once I came.

"Yandere." Maddie said.

"Yeah I know Citrus is kidnapped Sunny texted me." I said.

"No Yandere not that I asked Sunny to text you but I want you to see someone who hasn't seen you in a long time." Maddie said with concern.

Maddie had opened her car door and grabbed someone and pulled this person out of the car, this person was my mother.

I gasp I wanted away from her but I knew if I did it would make her cry.

I backed up this was a trap a big trap it's not going to work.

"Yandere get out of there!" Alex said.

Alex rode on his motorcycle with Jack.

"Guys." I said.

"Sweetie this isn't a trap Maddie wanted us to be together." My mother said.

"I hope you realize that I lost all of my emotions when you left me even trust." I said almost crying.

"Yandere don't listen it's a trap." Jack said getting off the motorcycle.

I back up some more then Alex catches me in his arms.

"This isn't real it's fake I know it is leave me alone!" I yell.

Maddie puts my mother back into the car.

Alex strokes my hair and helps me to my feet.

Maddie looks more shocked than ever I wouldn't be surprised.

Alex then let go of me.

"What did you do to her?" Maddie said.

"All I did was calmed her nerves since Yandere doesn't have emotions she can't calm herself down meaning when she is sad she won't be able to stop herself so I have to help her." Alex said.

Sunny looked up, but I ran away instead no one came after me.

"Melody is this your doing if so why won't you leave me alone?" I yelled.

Then my response came but out loud and not in my head.

"You should know." Melody said.

"Yandere I heard that who was it." Sunny said.

"Melody." I said.

After that incident I went home and went to sleep.


	20. Another Skip Yeah

**After a month of teaching Skylar they thought she was ready for the outside world they had gotten the registration form and filled it out. The cops never found Citrus making it hard on Sunny. Yandere only killed 3 more girls.**


	21. Sabrina Mathew

Today was the day that we would be getting two new students and one was Skylar.

As I brought Skylar to school on my bike people heard about her I had letted her go and do what she wanted to do.

Shelby had met up with me and gave me something.

"It's for luck and it helps with your ghost problems." Shelby said.

I took it and put it around my neck then I went along my way.

Then the school bell rang and everyone went to class.

During the first period Skylar and I had that class along with the two popular girls Ashley and Victoria.

No one recognized her because we had died her hair blue and white the dipped it in pink.

Then we put contact eye color changer so her eyes now were brown.

Skylar decided to sit next to me in all of our classes that we had together.

At lunch Ashley came up to me,

"hey you, you think you can hog the new student from us popular girls." Ashley said very sassy.

I shrugged and went back to my conversation with the group.

Then from nowhere Ashley punched me in the face I had fallen to the ground, I was going to let her beat me up because she would get in trouble and not me.

She punched me again and again then from nowhere came Maddie.

"Hey stop that right now." Maddie yelled.

Then a teach stepped in and took Ashley to the office.

Maddie went down to help me,

"here let me…" Maddie said but I interrupted her and slapped her hand to get away from me.

"I didn't need your help I'm fine on my own." I said getting up and leaving.

After school I went to the meeting room.

Everyone was there but one thing was out of place a new girl was there.

"Who is she?" I said.

"My name is Sabrina that is my Spy name but my real name is Tyrone." Sabrina said.

"Alright your in." I said.

"Ayanno are you sure she's the new student other than Skylar." Alex said.

"Yes Blood Brain I'm sure because I'm the one who hired her." I said.

"So that was a play?" Shells said.

"Yep." I said.

We talk about who is next and how we should do it.

"Alright meeting adjourned wipe everything down." I said.

We do and hand it to Blood Brain.

Skylar and I get on my bike and head home.

We eat dinner do homework and head to our own beds.


	22. Too many Skips

**After a year they all turn Seniors in High School. Yandere was growing tired of the games and Maddie grew more impatient than ever she wanted this killer gone from here. Yandere had killed 10 more girls and she was growing impatient as well.**


	23. A Parent Meeting

It's been a year Skylar did find a home and on top Sunny stopped believing that she was alive but knew she was somewhere but she was close.

Today was parent meeting day my father was busy like always so I always went to them I mean I'm old enough to attend them.

When I got to school I headed for the office and into the meeting room.

Parents from almost half the school came to decide on something.

I sat down in a chair then came in Maddie along with the principal.

"Why are kids in this meeting?" A parent asked.

"Because Maddie here is a detective and Yandere has no parents or guardian." Our principal said sitting down.

"Alright let's begin as some of you know that there has been a killer roaming around this school, Maddie take that away." Our principal said.

"Pleasure, has some of us know we have a killer in our school we know it's a female who has a crush on a guy and any girl who gets in the way she will kill with any tactic she doesn't have a pacific killing strategy that we've uncovered and to top it we don't think anymore that it's for this guy one incident showed she was kidnapped instead of killed this girl didn't even like this guy." Maddie said.

"Do you have a file of all the girls that are gone." One parent said in a Japanese accent.

It must have been Melodys parents but how shouldn't they be in Japan don't they know that Melody is dead.

"Yes I do." Maddie said as she places the file on the table.

The parents opened it and flipped through it then the mother cried.

"What?" Maddie said.

"My daughter is dead how who would kill my daughter Melody?" Her mother said.

Maddie looked ashamed and looked at the floor.

Then I remember the picture of the traumatizing event so I pulled it from my bag.

"If this makes you feel better she's been trying as a ghost to get revenge on the killer." I said handing them the picture.

They looked at it shocked then Maddie came over and looked at the picture.

"Yandere when was this taken." Maddie asked.

"Um I think during the Zombie Apocalypse games when our group went into the abandoned building we took but I saw Melody in it." I said.

"Why isn't anyone else looking but you?" Maddie asked again.

"Well I was more towards the back and so was Melody and no one else saw her." I said.

"Anyway back to it our principal and I were thinking about shutting the whole school down unless the killer is caught soon." Maddie said.

After the meeting I had missed half of the day so I went to the others classes.

After school I didn't go to the meeting because we didn't plan one out.

I went home did my homework made dinner and went to bed.


	24. Soldiers That Were Shot Down

I wake up it's only been a week since the parent meeting I can't believe they would close it the school down.

On top Alex had hacked into the computer system and we now can get into the announcements room and take over just like our plan will go.

I had gotten to school and headed to class everything looked normal.

When I saw Shelby she was dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans with holes along with a leather jacket and her normal glasses on her head.

Once the bell rang I had gotten in my seat with Maddie sitting next to me.

It was during our 4th period when the announcements came on.

"Hello hello is this on oh, hello everyone from Yandere High my name is Shells and my leader wants to tell you a story now she's not here at the moment but she told me I can tell it." Shells said.

"Alright my boss was 4 years old and she had came home from school later that night her mother had killed another woman the father called police and they took the mother away leaving my boss alone later when my boss grew up and turned ten I saw she kill someone so I followed her my boss then made me help her with the killings." Shells said.

I looked over at Maddie she was furious she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the announcements room.

"Ah so your looking for me I didn't know, well I'm not here I've escaped that room and you can come find me Maddie oh so are you mad Maddie hey look it suits your name." Shells said laughing.

Then I suggested to go in this room it was the cafeteria.

"Ha missed but your pretty close just one inch and a look up." Shells said laughing.

Maddie looked up and took out her gun pulled the trigger and shot the ceiling.

"Hey it's not how we play Maddie do you know where I'm at hint it's cold and it's cramped in here." Shells said.

Then Maddie shot again but this time a hit happened then all the sudden Shells fell to the floor.

Shells got off the floor and ran but Maddie shot again and Shells went down and passed out.

I wanted to scream one of my best people got to carried away and was shot twice.

I heard Maddie say we need a bus.

Then I had passed out from not being able to take it more so I somehow got shot.


	25. Target, Aim, Fire

I woke up in a hospital bed and Sunny was there to see me along with Alex and Tyler.

"So what happened to Shells?" I asked.

"Well Shells ok but she's refusing to tell her real name." Alex said.

I sighed then Maddie came in I looked up at her.

"Good your up." Maddie said looking very mad.

Must have to do something with that Shelby was toying with her.

Once I was released from the hospital Shelby was too but she was put under strict rules and always had to be near Maddie.

Once all of the shabang ended Shelby was soon released from Maddies grasp they said that she wasn't the one working for the killer.

Soon a month went by and we were prepared for the next step.


	26. Jack Kade

Alex had dressed in his normal wear that day but Jack had dressed in all black just like his sister did.

It was during 5th period when it happened.

The announcements went on.

"Hello Yandere High, I'll make this quick for you my name is Jake let me tell you a story." Jake said.

"After the killer lost her mother she started to kill when she was 7. Then when I look at her she has come a long way to get to where she is today now she has a purpose to why she is killing but I'm not telling see ya later stupids." Jake said.

Then I got my text I'm out the school heading home.

I typed and ok emoji to him and so did the group.

After school I had made my way to the front of the school when I saw Maddie she was in rage mad has anything I've seen before more impatient and she looked like she was going insane.

Meaning it's working our plan was to aggravate her until she falls and snaps like a stick.

I had ridden my bike to my home and did some of my homework then I ate something and fell asleep doing my homework.


	27. A Date With Senpai?

I woke up to the pounding on the door I opened my eyes and picked my head up and went to open the door.

Other then less it was Maddie and this time she looked mad I'm mean she always does but worse.

"Your late for school get going." Maddie said.

"What oh sorry overslept." I said.

"Yeah I can see that." Maddie said pulling my homework off my face.

I had my brush downstairs so I quickly brushed my hair and reputed it up.

I then grabbed my bag and rode Maddie and I to school.

I had one minute till the bell rang for late and I made it just in time by running through the halls.

During lunch Senpai had asked to see me he pulled me to the roof.

"Hey Yandere right I never noticed you but during the apocalypse you fought great and I wanted to think about it for a long time weather or not to ask but will you go on a date with me." Senpai said.

"Yes I will, by the way what is your real name?" I said very happily.

"Taro Yamada." Taro said smiling.

As he left the roof I yelled in happiness I couldn't believe he asked me I had grabbed my head and almost fell to my knees.

Alex was looking for me when he did he found me on the roof in happiness.

"What just happened Ayanno?" Alex asked.

"The best thing ever happened." I said.

"That is what?" Alex asked.

"He asked me Senpai asked me to go on a date with me me Ayanno Aishi." I said with giddiness.

He nodded and helped me to my feet and walked me towards the building.

Once inside all I could think about was him and our date.

During class the announcements went off.

"Hello I'm Blood Brain now I'm going to tell the story of the death of Melody Blade now I know a lot of you are still traumatized of her death but everyone needs the truth." Blood Brain said.

I look at Sunny who looks scared because she knew who it was.

"To begin it was on the day we had the school party and it was dark and my boss was heading there with gasoline, herbs, and matches. Melody told her to come in, Melody then asked for food but my boss putted salt into it. Melody then asked for water so my boss added the herbs making her pass out that way she wouldn't be able to escape. My boss then took her phone poured the gasoline on the floor and started the match, then called 911 throwing the phone on the ground and running away." Blood Brain said.

Then I got my text after 10 minutes I'm out and heading home.

Then I saw Sunny crying and Maddie was trying to comfort her.

After school I had gotten a text from Taro.

"Want to met in the front."

I texted back a yes.

He was out there before me and he smiled at me so I smiled back but it wasn't a fake it was a real smile.

"So how do you get home." Taro said.

I pointed at the motorcycle and smiled.

He looked surprised then he looked at me as I handed him the helmet.

"Let me ride it I know how to ride one." Taro said putting the helmet on.

I nodded and let him, he got on the bike and I got on the back.

"Hold on." Taro said.

I did I held my arms around his stomach then I letted the wind blow my ponytail.

Once we got to his house I drove to mine.

At my house I did my homework ate something and went to sleep having a dream of Taro and me.


	28. A Romantic Amusement Park

Saturday came and I woke up and got dressed in short light blue jeans and a black tank top with a flowery purple kinda see through jacket.

I walked out the door and rode on my motorcycle.

I played one of my favorite songs during the ride to Taros home.

Once I got there he came out and got on his own motorcycle.

We decided to go to the amusement park where they were having a bring a friend for free.

As we walked around and played games we were having a great time just being around each other.

Not only were we having a great time but it was a moment where I could feel everything and it felt amazing just to feel again.

After the amusement park he and I rode to his house then I rode back to mine.

I had enough food so I had decided to go to bed.

I had woken in the middle of the night and my phone went off it was the group.

"Ayanno change of plan we have only 2 months left of school we need to hurry the plans." Alex texted.

I texted a ok emoji and went back to sleep.

 **Im so sorry it took a while to post one chapter but something went wrong with my iPad I couldn't get it so I'm going to post 2 more chapters after this. So sorry.**


	29. Between Good And Evil

Monday came I had woken up, got ready and left on my motorcycle.

When I had gotten to school Sabrina was already there.

I went over the plans and she nodded at it and went on her way.

It was almost lunchtime then the announcements went on again.

"Yandere High my name is Tyrone now I do go here but I prefer to use a different name now to begin I'm going to tell of my faithful leader. Now I work for the good but along I work with the killer. So I'm going to tell of my boss nothing personal but something interesting. Our boss hides her real name so she is using a fake name. Now I'm not telling you but just to let you know." Sabrina said.

Then 15 minutes later I had gotten the text.

At lunch I had eaten then I went to the roof when I had saw Taro.

"Hey Taro." I said.

He turned his head and smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I was thinking about why I'm popular when really I'm just a introvert." Taro said.

"Oh well most girls think your really cute and probably most think your kind." I said.

"Really that's why I have a fan club." Taro said. I nodded,

"it's why most do." I said.

"What do you think of me you never have a clear emotion on your face?" Taro said.

I think for a while I needed to make it perfect.

"Well I think of you as a boy who appreciates the love ones he's got in life. I know it's difficult to tell my emotions I lost mine after my mother's death." I said lying.

"I'm sorry." Taro said.

"It's fine but every time I try to pop a smile it just looks fake." I said.

"Well I'll see you later." I said turning around.

"See you." Taro said.

Once inside I saw Sabrina and Maddie having a conversation.

I walked by and stared into Tyrone's blank dead eyes and I gave her the same stare.

I couldn't believe she said that over the announcements unbelievable she took it to far and it's not what I wanted her to say ugh!

Later that day I had ridden on my motorcycle and went home.

I ate dinner and did my Elar homework then I went to bed.


	30. Yandere V Sunny

Everyday I go to my dorm alone afraid of what will happen to me.

I had putted my bag on my chair sat down and thought about everything that has happened to me and the group.

I wanted to tell Maddie but that is difficult for me.

I had been having the thought of taking the job that Citrus wanted to do.

She always told me I want to become like mom I want to be a model just like mother is all the famous and the money that you get was insane.

It was the next day and I had went to Maddie and asked for a room.

"Maddie I have been scared to say anything about the killer but now I want to." I said.

She looked shocked and nodded.

"Everything that has happened are always an accident my friends and I always keep bumping into the things of the killer." I said.

She nodded again.

"I want to tell of how and what has happened." I said.

"It began my freshman years I had just moved to this state to get away from the popular girls from my old school. When we had bumped into Dianna Haunt body. Then it stopped for a while but then last year is when it picked up. When we uncovered the layer to all the bodies. Then when we met Melody we took her to an amusement park and we decided on a haunted house but it looked to real. The the apocalypse game the haunted house noises and music and the molding of Melodys room on the night of the fire. Then Melodys death and Citrus getting kidnapped." I said.

"Sunny did you take a picture with the group on the Apocalypse?" Maddie said.

"Yeah in fact we did who told?" I asked.

"Yandere did but she handed the picture to me after the meeting she told me she had dropped it and later Alex went to get it." Maddie said.

"Um Alex couldn't have gotten the picture because he was with us he thought that staying with us was better for how scared we were." I said.

"Anyway here is the picture." Maddie said.

I gasped Melody was in it holding the flint and steel and Yandere was looking at her scared but not like she knew what Melody was doing.

I cried because of the thought that came down was awful.

"Why don't we set a fake killing game and use theater knifes and if someone pulls the real knife or wins is the killer." I said.

"I like it Sunny that's incredible thinking." Maddie said.

Then I texted Yandere to meet outside on the roof during lunch and that I wanted to talk.

She replied with an ok.

During every class I was distracted then when lunch came I went to the roof.

There stood the killer of them all Yandere or if it was her real name.

"Why do you have that face Sunny?" Yandere said.

"You should know." I said.

"Well I don't know." Yandere said.

"Stop playing games with me I know who you are stop hiding it Yandere or if that is your real name." I yelled at her.

"Sunny I promise you I'm not playing games that's not what friends are for." Yandere said.

"Friends I thought we were." I said.

"Shelby, Jack, Skylar, and Tyrone come here." Yandere snapped.

Then three girls and one boy come from the edge and took her side.

All of the sudden they ganged up on me before I knew I was going to fall off the roof. Then one took a step and I tried to step back but I ended up falling off the roof and my back landed on the ground with a thump then I felt dizzy and I passed out.


	31. The Guilt Of Murder

**Hello many readers who are reading this as you know it's the 31 chapter meaning this story right now is the longest out of my whole fanfictions. I would like to give thanks to Shiranai Atsune for giving the first following of the story. Thank you all who have read this far it means a lot to me.**

It wasn't my intention to harm Sunny but I was toying with her but I would like to find out how she found out how I'm the murderer.

During the meeting Alex screamed like no others.

"How how did she find out oh well we have to keep guard Maddie could find us any time by now she probably in rage that this happened. Now to business Ayanno Maddie will be after you had pushed Sunny off the roof. Sunny has a great memory so wouldn't be surprised if she snitched on you." Alex said.

I was really mad so I just left slamming the door behind me.

I yelled, "dam you I swear I will do it."

"Do what?" Maddie said.

I took off I was in so much rage I couldn't believe how much I had.

Then Maddie ran after me,

"Yandere wait for me." Maddie said.

I didn't I ran until I ran out of breath.

Then I stopped in the road and Maddie caught up.

"Yandere stop running from me." Maddie said.

"I won't ever stop running." I said.

Maddie grabbed my arm but I pulled away.

"Leave me alone." I yelled.

Then I picked up running again I didn't even turn back.

Once I had gotten to my house I stopped running and tried to calm down.

I picked up my phone and called a real estate agent to help and sell my home.

Later that day I text the plan to the group only those who helped push Sunny off.

They agree to get regenerations forms for us.

After I ate and went to bed.

~nightmare~

"Good." Melody said.

I stare at her but lease of a death stare.

"Why good." I asked.

"because your leaving the school." Melody said.

"When did I say that." I said.

"Yeah you did just today." Melody said.

"It's a fake stupid." I said.

~end of nightmare~


	32. Living Corders Of Death Pit

The next day I letted my hair down and dressed in a full black outfit.

I had gotten to the school and no one recognized me I was going to go over the announcements today just before I leave.

Again Sunny wasn't there she was still in the coma.

It was almost time to go but I took it to far and texted the group to lock the doors.

I had gotten to the announcements room.

Then I pressed send and soon enough the doors to the outside locked.

"Hello Yandere High School, my name is Ayanno that is my real name. Enough of that I've waited so long to talk to you all. Now to begin I am the actual killer and I admit I killed Melody but not Citrus and I did push Sunny off the roof. I admit I did everything in fact even more I made many tunnels for my getaways. But I didn't do it alone as you see I had help from many other people. I got help from Jack, Shelby, Sabrina, and Skylar. Now I am not stupid in fact I'm really smart now a girl like me super smart and all would kill wow. This gets even better from here so listen up, Maddie if you are there which I know you are I hope you know I know that you were toying with me I know that you played around about this and now you should take it seriously but soon enough I shall die and I realize that I'm toying with my own life but I don't care." I said.

I then ran out texted the group to open the doors and they did I went out the back and went into the woods.

After I headed to the burning pit and used the tunnel to stay there until danger passed.

The danger didn't pass for 3 weeks so I was stuck in the tunnel system for a long time.

Alex had brought me fast food and water.

Sometimes he would bring water and a soda but he knew how I felt about soda.

One day during the last week Alex had brought the food and water but along with it some news.

"Ayanno they took the group into custody but I'm the only one left. On top Skylar is freaking out about it she is refusing to tell a thing even during the torture along with the others. Maddie told me if you don't come out she will put them in jail and she make everything worse." Alex said.

"Yeah well tell her I won't and tell her my whole story of how everything came to be." I said.

Alex then left and I then left my spot and left town through the tunnels.

My house was already being sold and Alex had patched up everything with cement except the living corders of death pit.

The next day Alex had came down and gave me some money for my hair and some contact with eye color.


	33. Shelby Kade

Maddie was torturing us with extreme yelling and screaming.

It came to one point where Skylar was trembling.

One day Maddie came in and walked towards Skylar.

"So I found out that there is no birth certificate for you so are you really telling the truth of your name." Maddie yelled.

I had enough of that girl so I spoke up.

"Alright you had your fun I'll give you information but you have to leave us and Ayanno alone." I yelled back.

"Shell no." My twin said.

"I've had enough ok Jack." I said.

"Alright I'll let you go but I won't let Ayanno go." Maddie said.

"Then no deal." I said with a firm voice.

She sighed as if she had enough nonsense.

"Fine." She said.

"Ayanno has a mother who is in jail but as she grew she had started to kill other girls because of a guy his name is Senpai she would do anything for him. Then it got to the point where of now that she kinda stopped because they were getting together. Along with it she was being traumatized by Melody. There I said of the summary of why she does it and who she goes after and what's going on with her. Then Skylar here isn't Skylar her real name is Citrus we kidnapped her and tortured her to make her one of us she overheard our plans and we didn't want her to tell anyone so we forced her to help us." I said crying.

"Alright I'll let you go just get outta here I don't want to ever see you do this again." Maddie said with a shocked face.

I did leave with the others and we left town as well not even Alex knew.

We all had gotten our hair redone and Skylar and I had cut our hair a shorter style then our actual length.

Later we rented a room in a hotel and slept together.


	34. Katelyn Frost

After school let out it was our very last year and my last year to get Taro to love me.

My first day impression went ok Sunny was back though but she wasn't the same she was more of traumatized and scared.

Today I was becoming more popular than ever because I had died my hair and grew my hair longer.

My eyes had changed from hazel to a yellowish color.

I had changed my clothes to light blue skirt and a black tank top with a purple see through long jacket and fashion boots.

The whispers kept growing but I kept the same.

I was still a murderer but I changed my skills to more of kidnapping then killing them with a knife.

Maddie never spoke to me she was always keeping to herself.

One day I walked to school.

Once I had gotten there a crowd was at the front the doors should have been open.

When I had gotten the front Maddie was there.

"Alright I'm handing each of you fake knives. They don't work but they are the theaters knives. Today you won't have school today you are going to play a game. This game you are going to kill each other off the last five will go to the gym for a final round if you pull the real knife your out but if you win the game you get a prize. Alright any questions you I've had enough just go." Maddie said not caring.

I took a knife kinda scared to make her believe that it's not me.

Once inside a guy was tried to kill me I know that it's fake but I defended myself.

Once again he attack but I ducked and stabbed him with the fake knife.

Then I left and went down the hallway and turned the corner.

There stood Senpai I had gotten scared and jumped.

"You sure are a jumpy one I'm Senpai." Senpai said.

"I'm Katelyn and you had only scared me a bit." I said.

"Well Katelyn nice bumping into you." Senpai said.

Then Senpai left it looked like he didn't want to kill.

I stood there and leaned against the wall I wanted out of it.

I had nearly cried why does this happen to me.

Maddie POV

"What is she doing she stopped what I don't understand." I murmured.

Most people already were quitting the game.

back to Ayanno

I stayed there for a long time.

After a boy came up and tried to stab me but I tripped him and stabbed him instead.

Then I got up and went to the meeting room.

When I got there Maddie was in the room.

She looked up from her computer.

"No one should be in here unless if you give." Maddie said.

I didn't answer her she would have recognized me.

Instead of speaking to her I used sign language that I learned from Alex.

She didn't understand me so I left the room and pulled my phone out.

After five more went out the announcements went off.

"Hello again it's Maddie now there are five people left please head to the gym." Maddie said.

I headed to the gym students crowded the whole place wanting to see the fight.

"The five lucky people you see here are Katelyn Frost, Britney Ja Jar, Zack Indel, Grant Coleen, and Mason Manray. These people shall fight there way to victory when I get to three you all shall fight. Maddie said.

I look around and they all stare at me.

"One." Maddie said.

I gulped and looked at the girl next to me.

"Two." Maddie said louder.

I took a breath while everyone got in a fighting pose.

"THREE begin." Maddie said yelling.

Everyone ran after everyone but me.

Some boy came after me but I tripped them.

He got up and ran towards me pointing the knife towards me.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground stepping on his arms lightly and stabbing him in the back.

I got off him and he ran to the sidelines.

Soon it was only me and some guy.

"Alright to introduce these two the girl is Katelyn Frost and the boy is Mason Manray. When I get to three you can attack." Maddie said.

"One." Maddie said.

I looked my partner up and he looks me up and down.

"Two." Maddie said.

I gulped I was scared but he didn't look scared.

"Three." Maddie said.

The guy charged at me but this time I dogged his attack.

He attacked again but I did a cartwheel round house to get away.

He kept attacking me but I kept dodging him.

Ever attempt he did he grew tired and more weak.

Then he was out of breath and was gasping for air then I went in for the kill.

I stabbed him with the fake knife and threw the knife to Maddie as a symbol I didn't want it.

Cheers flew everywhere and I had waved to the crowd.

"Our winner is Katelyn Frost." Maddie yelled with excitement.

After it was over Maddie came up to me.

"I hope you know that after you won I will be looking into your background history." Maddie said.

I knew that's what she was after but I had to play or else she would have known about me and who I truly am.

I had gotten home and watched some TV.

Then I got a group text.

"So are you happy you won now Maddie is after you." Jack said.

"I don't care." I replied.

He should know that I created birth certificates for all of us.

Later I made some sushi and rice and sat down to watch more TV.

Soon it got dark and I went to my room and got in my PJs.

Then I wrote in my diary soon or later I went to bed.

~nightmare~

"Why did you run away." Melody said.

"You know your talking better as a ghost but to the question it was so I didn't get caught. I know I will still get caught but it won't happen soon I made that mistake and I won't do it again." I said.

She looked down in with ashamed in her face and left.

~nightmare ends~


	35. Sunny Twilight Hays, Citrus Carlen Hays

I get up Maddie was already at my door.

"Hey morning Katelyn Frost." Maddie said happily.

I made a face I looked weirded out.

"H… hey Maddie what are you doing here and why do you look happy normally I see you like mad or serious." I said slowly.

"Oh no reason hey want to walk with me?" Maddie asked.

"Um sure I guess." I said.

I grabbed my bag and we headed out.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Maddie said.

"Learn what?" I asked.

Maddie then grabbed my shirt and pinned my to a tree.

"Learn what? What do you think those fighting skills?" Maddie said.

With all rage in myself I grabbed Maddie and pinned her to the tree instead of me.

"I have no idea what your talking about?" I said.

"Yandere no stop it!" Alex said.

"Oh so your not Katelyn Frost but Yandere Aishi interesting you know what your doing means that you are hiding something." Maddie said.

"Like what?" I said.

"Oh I don't know but something important. Tell me what do you think of me?" Maddie said.

"A girl who shows a sweet side but really your a girl who is really strict and very serious of her work." I said.

I then let go of her and walk away.

"I will still call you Katelyn if it makes you feel better." Maddie said.

I keep walking pretending to not hear her.

"I know you can hear me stop pretending I know your hiding something and I have determination to find that secret." Maddie said.

I stop walking and make fist with my hands.

"I hope you never find it besides you don't know me at all." I said.

"Yandere stop it now it's over she knows she knows everything. None of us told her but she found out herself." Alex yelled.

"I refuse to go to jail Alex I said I refuse I will never go to jail like my mom did even if I'm just like her!" I said yelling.

I ran and ran to school.

It's over everything is over just like that I'm going to jail for the rest of my life.

"Yandere stop." Jack said.

"I want her dead now." I commanded Jack and Shelby.

"Yandere stop it think what your doing its too rash don't be rash remember what Alex said." Shelby said.

"I thought you fled this place I'm now traumatized because of you. You hear me you should have left everything behind you YOU MONSTER!" Sunny yelled.

"It's not me its you I didn't do anything wrong to you. You can blame everything else on me but you sent me that text and you put it on you to allow my team to even let you fall. You fell on your own everything that has happened could be my fault but the main fault to letting you fall is your own fault not me blame everything else on me but your fall was your fault!" I said yelling back.

She starts to cry and runs away from me.

I was super mad I had almost broke my teeth.

After the incident I went inside the school.

During 4th period the announcements went on.

"Hello my name is Sunny Hays I want to say one thing. I know who the killer is she pushed me off the roof and took someone important to me. So I'm going to say her name…" Sunny said.

Then a scream came from the room it was a girls scream.

"Alex what are you doing get your hands off me." Sunny yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Alex said.

We heard a thud and I knew that Sunny was passed out.

Then I got a text saying.

"Ayanno I have Sunny I didn't want you to be caught by Maddie I'm sorry for my rashness." Alex and Jack texted.

Then I realized that I had heard that last name before but I didn't know where.

It was lunch and I was looking for people with the last name of Hays.

Then I found it fashion model Emily Alexander Hays, two daughters and was divorced to a man who had to work in a different state.

I looked at the two daughters names Sunny Twilight Hays and Citrus Carlen Hays.

Now what were Sunny and Citrus doing away from home?

After lunch and all of my classes I headed home.

At home I went to the basement.

"So Sunny your mother is a fashion model no wonder I heard that last name before." I said.

"I hate that woman." Sunny said with anger.

"So why are you here when really you should live in the city." I asked.

"Because Citrus and I hated the popular girls trying to met my mom." Sunny said looking down.

"Look I could really careless about her I'm not a fan girl like others but if you tell anyone that I'm the killer or telling anyone of this I will kill Maddie first before I kill you you understand and with it I will kill your sister." I said.

"She's alive but she's been missing for 2 years and…" Sunny said but I interrupted her.

"And she's here but you have to promise and I'll let you go in a week so give it some time. Oh hey Skylar come here will you." I said.

Skylar walks in and takes her eye contact changer and unhides her voice.

"Hey Sunny." Citrus said.

She crys with shock.

"Yandere what did you do to her." Sunny yelled.

I had already left the room and didn't hear the last part.

I went up made two meals Shelby took one and I ate the other.

After I did homework and watched TV.

Soon it was ten o'clock and I went to bed.

~nightmare~

"Why did you kidnap her?" Melody said in horror.

"I did it because she knew and I don't want her to tell Maddie." I said.

"Who's Maddie I don't recognize that name?" Melody asked.

"She a detective and she is after your killer." I said.

Melody then left my dream.

~nightmare ends~


	36. When A Guy Tells You He Loves You

We had tried so many things to make her forget but nothing worked.

After about a month we had used the poison just like we did to Citrus.

Then soon we had to put her into the school.

It was at the end of the year then next year we would all go to college.

Senpai was falling in love for me and other girls laid off him knowing a killer has a crush on him but can't tell him.

Once in lunch Senpai texted me asking to met on the roof.

I accepted the request and headed up there.

I had reached the roof and walked out.

I saw Senpai and walked towards him.

"Hey Katelyn how are you?" Senpai said.

"I'm good you wanted to see me." I said.

"Yeah I did and I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend we've been with each other for a while and…" Senpai said being interrupted.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend." I said I then kiss him on the cheek.

He blushed hot red and so did I.

I couldn't believe he asked me to be his and his only.

Later that day Maddie stopped me in my tracks.

"Do I ever get to be left alone." I said.

"Probably not but I'm not going to bother you much." Maddie said.

"So I heard from a bird that Senpai and you are boyfriend and girlfriend congrats." Maddie said.

"Thanks." I said.

I walked on and went to my home.

Later I invited two other girls that still like Senpai.

When the both arrived I offered a drink.

They didn't want it so I locked the doors.

I then offered something to eat again they didn't want it so I talked with them.

Soon they wanted to head home but instead I stabbed them both in the back.

I dragged their bodies to death pit once it was done.

I heard footsteps on my way back.

"Who's down here?" I said changing my voice.

"This is the killer right." The other voice said.

I recognized the voice it was Melody.

"Melody is that you?" I asked.

"Yes." Melody said.

I head back into my own house.

I mopped everything up and took a shower.

After I watched tv and fell asleep on the couch.

 **Hello readers I'm going to take a break from this story I've been at it a long time and my brain has no more ideas so please ask questions or go read some of my other stories for the time being. Thanks DG. 3**


	37. Dead Girl, Detective Maddie Cole

The next day Maddie met with me.

"Hey I'm sorry I accused you of murder." Maddie said.

"Yeah well should have thought of it before you did it." I said walking off.

I was still mad but I know she would do it.

Again I was sick and tired of Maddie.

During the meeting I had asked for a skit to blame someone else of murder.

They agreed to help me.

Shelby and I worked so hard to make it sound so real.

Soon we were ready to perform.

I had sounded perfect and way too real same did Shelby.

Alex that day had setup the announcements room and turned the cameras off.

Shelby grabbed fake blood and a fake knife.

Then we started the skit.

I ran and Shelby ran after me.

I entered the announcements room.

Shelby had came in and turned it on.

I screamed bloody murder.

"What do you want from me… I haven't done anything to you." I yelled.

"Yes you have… you love him." Shells said.

I gasped and back up.

"Love who I don't know who your talking about." I said.

"Don't give me that crap Katelyn… you love Senpai and I know it." Shelby said.

"Leave me alone I don't want to die I want to live with him." I said.

"Wrong choice Katelyn." Shelby said.

Then Maddie busted the door.

"Let her go!" Maddie yelled.

I was in fake tears and I was going to fall to my knees.

Maddie had then gestured to me to get out of there.

I did but later the only one who didn't make it out alive was Maddie.

During the meeting Shelby told me everything.

I laughed hysterically and I couldn't control myself.

"FOOL she's a big fool." I said.

I couldn't believe that Maddie Cole was dead.


	38. Alive

**Thank you badheartbreaker for Following me and my story along with it Favoriting me and the story, thank you very much.**

A funeral was held for Maddie.

I had attended it as while as a few others.

I said no words during the whole thing.

When I got home I had gotten a text from Senpai.

"Do you wanna hang with me sometime soon."

I texted a smiley face and text a ok emoji.

I went down to the basement and Sunny then woke up.

"Yandere let me go!" Sunny yelled.

"You said that yesterday and the day before and my answer was no. Besides that you have missed a whole lot since your kidnap." I said.

Sunny stares at me with cold dead eye.

"Like what?" Sunny said.

"Oh well let's see for one, Maddie you missed that part. Yesterday during school Shells and I set up a skit and aired it on the announcements. Maddie did come but Maddie also didn't make it out A...LI...VE." I said.

"No, no, no your lying like when you did to me and Citrus." Sunny said.

"Am I." I said leaving.

When I had reached the first floor, I ate and went to bed.


	39. When You Tell What You Love, But Fails

That morning I got dressed into something nice and headed to school.

I forced a sad face on.

"Hey I know what happened, but as a boyfriend I'm here for you if you want to talk then please come to me." Senpai said from behind.

I turn around and nod my head.

During class I looked at the teacher then back at my phone.

I picked up my phone and texted Senpai.

"Meet me on the roof I want to talk, but whatever happens you promise me you still love me." I sent him the message.

Then I got my response.

"Katelyn I will always love you, and of course I'll see you on the roof at lunch." Soon the class ended and I went to my next class.

After that class I went to the roof.

I was the first one there.

Then Senpai came and opened the door.

"Hey what do you want to talk about." Senpai said.

I turn and stare into his eyes and look down.

"Hey Kat what's wrong." Senpai said.

"I'm sorry Senpai, remember the promise that you texted you promise me not to go back on it." I said.

"I meant what I texted Katelyn I love you." Senpai said.

I smile a bit and sit on the ledge.

"Good it's going to be difficult for me to explain but I'll do my best." I said.

He looks at me serious.

"I've was born with emotions but my mother had left me because of murder for love. After I lost every emotions I've ever had. When I saw you I could feel everything again I don't know how but I know now that I would protect and love you." I said.

"Katelyn…" Senpai said but I interrupted him.

"No don't call me that ugly name. It's not my real name, I'd admit it I've been lying to everyone, but I have to even if I don't want to. My real name is Yandere Aishi, Maddie had been accusing me of murder this whole time. Maddie was right about the murderer being a female and having a crush on you. This whole time I've had a crush on you and isn't strange that I haven't been killed yet, and I've had a crush on you longer than Melody, wouldn't I have to been killed by now. Maddie was right the killer is in our school. She was always correct until she stopped accusing me. I have always been the killer to this school always there protecting you from getting dumped. The fact is my name Yandere isn't my real name, my real name is Ayanno." I said crying of pain.

He chuckles and braces me in his grasp holding me.

"I was just about to dump you because I hate girls who hide everything, but you proven to me that you care for me, I still love you but promise me this you have to stop killing. I'll do the best I can to prevent other girls from flirting with me." Senpai said wiping my tears.

I nod and he takes me home.

Senpai turns the TV on and sits with me trying to calm me down.

The news came on.

"Today a prisoner was released, her name was Mav Aishi. We hope to get a few words from her. Mav what are you going to do after this?" The news reporter said.

"I'm going to stop killing and go join my husband and beautiful daughter." Mom said.

"Is that your mother?" Taro said.

"It is I'm surprised she should have been dead by now." I said smiling.

I rest my head on his shoulder and fall asleep.


	40. Torture, Trauma, and Punishment

Taro and I had woke up with a knocking at the door.

I got up from Taros shoulder and went to the door.

I looked through the window and saw my father.

I opened the door.

"Yes dad need something." I said.

"No I don't need anything but a talk." Father said.

He moved aside and a woman with my hair and my eyes stared at me.

"I'm so sorry Ayanno." Mother said.

She reached out towards my shoulder, I slap her hand away.

"No don't call me that you left me and now I'm going to leave you." I said.

I shut the door and closed the blinds.

"Ayanno please." Father said.

"I said no." I yelled back.

Taro walks in front of me and starts to make something.

"Give them at least one more try." Taro said.

"Taro I just don't know how." I said.

"They are your parents and you can't hate them forever." Taro said softly.

"I know" I said murmuring to myself.

Taro and I had watched tv and later I went to my parents house.

I knocked on the door my mom had answered it.

"Ayanno why are you here." Mom said.

"Get one thing straight, because of you leaving me, I'm now the towns new killer and I've killed over hundreds of girls, just for him." I said moving aside.

She looked disappointed of my choice.

"Who is it Mav?" Dad said yelling through the kitchen.

I walk through and look at him, his head lowers and gets back to whatever he was doing.

I go to my old room from when I did live here.

It looks exactly how I remember it.

It's the purple I left it in and my six year old bed.

~flash back~

"She needs help and it's something that not even her father can ignore. Where's her mother?" The lady from the other side said.

I knew at this point daddy would never tell her but I heard his voice.

"Her mom I'm not sure. She left, but what else shall I do." Dad said almost yelling.

From then it was silence and footsteps.

My door opened.

I look up.

"Leave me alone no one can help me I'm a lost soul you can't help like last time." I yelled.

The lady bends down and looks at me and stared into my eyes with no fear like everyone else.

"And what happened last time?" She asked softly.

I was almost in fear because she wasn't afraid like everyone else.

"It's none of your concern your a stranger and can't be trusted by anyone, just go away." I yelled again.

"Do you know why you live in this cage?" The lady said.

"Because everyone is afraid of me because I'm a demon." I yelled with tears.

"No your not a demon but a smart girl who is afraid of many things and needs to be not afraid." She said again.

I started to cry because it was true I am afraid and want my mommy.

~Flashback ends~

I clenched my hands into fist.

Someone was at my door.

I turned around and mom was at the door way.

"Look I'm sorry but I'm not over the fact that I was traumatized by therapist after therapist." I said.

"And I'm sorry for those killings. Your father warned me but I was stubborn and didn't listen." Mom said.

"Fine I've said what I needed so if anyone doesn't mind I'd like to leave." I said in a firm tone.

I start to leave my light gray room with the cage in the middle of the room.

As I walk towards the kitchen dad looks at me but I continue and leave the house.

Once at my home Taro was already gone, but a note was on the kitchen table.

I walked towards it and read it, it was Taro's handwriting.

I set the note down and relaxed.


	41. Nee Nori Part 1

**Hello readers i cannot express how very appreciated I am to have fans for this story so as I have decided the story is coming to its end but don't worry I have something for you please comment below names of characters that you want to see pictures of I'll make a collage also if you go to Pic College and to this account _DiamondGuardian_ it will also say how appreciated I am to have fans like you. :)**

I am a detective that's new.

I'm put into Yandere High School to help a dead person.

Her name is Maddie Cole and she left me a message but it's an odd message.

" ¥ ñńō ółh€r ñàm€ įß ¥ ñd€r€."

I don't understand it and I wish.

Well I'm going to pick off where she left off and that would be at the school.

This school is quite odd many people and being weird.

I'm not distracted by them but more distracted by a girl with short hair it looks dyed many times.

Then another girl who has a bruise on the side of her head.

That's pretty questionable I find myself walking towards her.

"Hi can you help me I'm new." I said.

She turns and doesn't smile.

"Um sure." She said.

"I'm Nee (its premonition is "knee")." I said.

"I'm Taya (a.k.a Skylar) and this is Jess (a.k.a Shelby)." Taya said.

Taya is the one with the bruise and dyed haired girl is Jess.

"So what do you need help with?" Jess said.

"Well I was wondering about a girl who died here, I believe her name was Melody Blade?" I said.

Taya looked kinda nervous about my question.

"Well Taya and I are both new to the school so we don't know much about anything but Yandere, Alex, Senpai, or Tyler might know." Jess said.

I was warned about that boy Senpai and how he was causing all these deaths to these girls.

"Alright I'll go ask them." I said.

I had turned but when I did one girl was texting as I could hear the buttons on the phone.

I walked off and into the hallway I noticed a boy watching something.

I find myself walking towards him.

"Hi I'm Nee Nori I'm looking for Yandere, Senpai, Alex, or Tyler do you know where I can find one of these four." I said.

He looks up and at my face.

"Yeah I know where one is your looking at one. I'm Tyler Omen, nice to meet you. Why are you looking for me?" Tyler said.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Melody Blade?" I asked.

He looks around then looks around the corner and writes something down on a piece of paper, handing it to me.

I guess it's kinda forbidden to talk about her.

What will Nee find out?


	42. Nee Nori Part 2

Later that day I followed his instructions from the paper.

We meet on the rooftop, where Tyler was waiting for me.

A girl was also on the roof but I didn't pay much attention to her.

Tyler nodded like if I didn't see him before.

"So what happened to Melody?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"Knocked out and burned alive." Tyler said.

"Do you know why?" I asked again.

He nodded.

"Melody was in love like any other girl but what she didn't know was that the killer was also in love with the same boy. That boy is Senpai." Tyler said.

"Is this why I was warned that Senpai was causing most of the deaths?" I asked.

He nodded then spoke.

"I have also found out that the killer is the same killer from the beginning of High School and the only girl who is from the beginning of High School is Yandere." Tyler said.

I was astonished by what he said to me.

Yandere is the killer I've never seen Yandere yet but hopefully I will.

"Tyler can you read this message it was left behind by Detective Maddie Cole." I said.

I hand him the note.

He pulls the note away from him and then pulls it closer.

"Yeah I can read this, it says Ayanno other name ib Yandere. Wait is Yandere sorry." Tyler said.

I was completely furious.

"Do you know where Yandere is?" I asked.

He shook his head a no.

"Nobody knows where Yandere goes it's almost like Yandere is a ghost with her own mind." Tyler said.

"Can you tell me more about her." I asked.

He nodded.

"Yandere is very mysterious about where her whereabouts are. She is one of the original students here at Yandere High. She has never been seen with emotions until now." Tyler said being interrupted.

"Why until now." I ask.

"I'm not sure but she started to show emotion when she and Senpai started to date each other." Tyler said.

I was shocked I was starting to understand why every girl was getting killed, because they all loved Senpai.

"Anyway continuing on, Yandere as of what I've heard is she is a broken child and always have been up until now. Last year it was said that she changed her name to Katelyn and faked everything." Tyler said.

I looked down I felt angry and pity for the broken girl.

I walked off without him finishing.

This girl is in love but she doesn't know how to show it properly without death.

I kept walking around the school until I walk past a girl she looked at me, I looked at her we walked past and didn't take our eyes away from each other, until she turned the corner.

I looked forward and felt as if something was wrong but shook it off and continued to walk.

Then a ring came from someone's phone but everyone has left the school, it must have been that girls phone who just past me.

I kept on walking seeing as it was nothing and I wouldn't see the girl again.

As I walked home I think about Melody and Maddie how they were pushed to their limits then suddenly pushed off this tretorious earth.

Every thought came rushing in, nothing so far didn't made any sense to me.

At home I did homework and headed down to the police station where my office was.

Maddie wasn't really down there quite often like I was but she did go there when she felt like it.

As I reached the police station everyone was getting into their cars.

"What's going on?" I asked.

One of the officers looked at me.

"Ah Detetive Nee please get into my car I shall escort you to the crime. Some boy was killed near Yandere High School." The officer said.

I nodded and got into his car.

The sirens went off and as we got to the site the tapes where already up.

I got out of the car and pulled out my badge and they let me through.

When I got to the boy I recognized him, it was Tyler Omen.

All because of me asking him that question he said too much and suffered the consequence of telling the truth.

"Um Detective Nee?" I spin around.

"Yes Officer Hopkins." I said.

"This boy is.."

I interrupted him.

"... Tyler Omen I know." I said looking down.

I was angry and very disappointed that we lost the only person that could and would help us.

"Anyway he was hit in the back of the head with a long stick and then stabbed in the heart." Officer Hopkins said.

"Alright did anyone see him get killed." I asked.

He shook his head a no.

"Take me back to the police station so I can find a girl." I said.

He nodded.

As we walked back to the car and we drove off I was curious to what would happen.

When I was at the office I looked at my computer and typed in the name Yandere, but nothing came up.

That's strange it was like she never existed.

Then I looked up Jess and Tayas name, again nothing came up.

I was very puzzled about this why nobody's name was coming up.

Then I clicked last name thinking I would find something to help me.

My conscience told me to look into the criminal records.

There laid on top a woman Mav Aishi.

I decided to type in that last name and there popped up three people.

Ayanno Aishi, Mav Aishi, and Derek Aishi.

What stunned me was Ayanno was the girl I saw just today as I walked down the hallway and the girl who was on the rooftop.

It was like this girl knew where I'd be but how?

That's when it got to me.

She knew because she has helpers but who would help her.

Again it hits but before I could finish my thoughts one of the officers guided a girl to my desk.

"Someone wants to talk about tonight's event." I look up and nodded.

A girl looked scared and looked like she wanted to be free.

"So you know something?" I asked.

"Please help me… I have nowhere to turn… if she catches me here or with anyone of my friends she'll murder me… she and my sister. It was an accident I was getting something from my locker about two years ago and overheard her… she knocked me out and injected something to control me… she called it poison and after… I worked for her but after a while maybe a year… I remembered what happened and I refused just about a month and she hit the side of my head. I'm sorry… if I haven't said my name I'm just really outta it. My name that you know me as is Taya but it's not my name I'm the girl that went missing two years ago then a year ago my sister went missing." Taya said.

Then I recognize her.

Citrus Carlen Hays.

"So your one of the Hays sisters." I said.

"I'm not understanding this yet but once this is over your gonna need to help me understand all of this." I said again.

"I can tell you were trying to go to Ayanno's home… don't try she's barricaded to whole house… she does that when someone is killed… but it wasn't Ayanno who killed him it was Alex who killed him." Citrus said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know because Alex also hated Tyler and had talked about it with Ayanno." Citrus said.

"Do you know why she does this?" I asked.

Citrus nodded.

"She does this because she loves Senpai but we know his actually name, his other name is Taro." Citrus said.

"Do you know how I can get some piece of information from her life without asking her directly?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well first place to go would be her grandmother but she lives across town but the second place to go would be her parents home." Citrus said.

"Alright well do you know what your going to do after this?" I asked.

"Yes and no I know I still have to work for her and pretend like nothing happened but after everyone knows that I'm dead so after that I don't know besides Sunny is still under her spell or poison whatever you call it." Citrus said.

"Is there anything else that I should know about Ayanno before I go to her parents home?" I asked.

She shook her head a no.

As we both got up from our seats I ask for Officer Hopkins to take us to Ayanno's home.

In the car Citrus looked very nervous and a little scared.

This must be a side effect of the antidote that Ayanno used.

I feel bad for Citrus traumatized and frightened to death, she must be worried that snitching about her would mean death for her.

Once we were at her parents home, I knocked on the door a man answered the knock.

"Can I help you two?" He said.

"Yes I believe so, we know you have a daughter named Ayanno." I said.

He gestured us to come in then gestured us to have a seat.

"Who is it dear?" A woman from a different room said.

The woman peered out the door she was in.

I recognized her, she was the woman from jail that was just released for good behavior, Mav Aishi.

"Detective Nee Nori I'm surprised that your here." Mav said.

"Mav how do you know her?" The man said.

Mav looks at him.

"I know her because when she was a CCD (Crewstenial Child Detective) in training she visited me quite often and even after she still visited me." Mav said.

I then looked at her black fearless eyes and nodded a small nod.

"So what is this about Detective?" The man said.

I look back him.

"It's your daughter Ayanno, we have so much proof now that we didn't have before especially in a subject that had an antidote put inside of her." I said being interrupted.

"Do you know the effect because I can identify each one." Mav said.

"It's kinda like a forget/ control spell but put into an antidote." Citrus said.

All eyes go onto her, again she still wants to stick up for what happened, she must have a death wish.

"That's a very new antidote with no name, not yet." Mav said.

Then the man got from his chair and gestured me to get out of my chair.

He walked towards a room and I followed him.

"I can't let my daughter go to jail but I also can't let her keep killing others for love. This killing has been happening since oh who knows how long but a super long time. Killing is a generation issue in this family. But Ayanno also struggled with it as well. Her story was sweet but heartbreaking. Ayanno was born in September. When she was little her mother was her idol, her mother was everything to Ayanno. It happened that night when Mav killed another girl and was sentenced to jail. Ayanno after that was incomplete and broken, we were forced to keep her in a cage so she would try and kill herself as she was very suicidal. I had hospitals and therapists all after her until a break through. One therapist could barely do anything but somewhat fixed her. After I was told to set her out into the real world, so I did. Because we were so lucky to be very rich I sent her one million to start out. It was around that time when started to kill other girls for the one named, Senpai. If you end up catching her please I don't want her to a sentence death but I want you to rehabilitate her." The man said.

In the room it was very dark and a very dark feeling it was the same feeling I had when I when I past that girl in the hallway.

Her father turns the light on, the room is gray and her bed looks like it hasn't been slept in for ages in the center of the room was a cage.

This girl was locked inside for who knows how long.

The room was even blank no pencils or pens lived on the desk.

No hair brush, or toys, the room was completely empty.

I walked over to the desk and put two fingers on it and rubbed the surface, dust gave way and clutched to my fingers.

This did prove nobody was even here for a long time, so his story checks out.

We both head back to the living room.

"I'm scared of Ayanno, my sister as well. I'm supposed to be a famous model but instead I'm working for a killer. I want this all to end. NOW!" Citrus said.

I come around the corner.

"Don't we all. I want this to end and let everyone who died live in peace." I said.

After I take Citrus home and I walk home.

I was trying to process what has happened to everyone's death to the generations of killing and the trauma Ayanno has gone through.

I could almost feel bad for her.

At home my parents greet me and I head up stairs to my room to process everything else.

 **Hello again, so I'm still doing the thing where you say a character from the story and comment or PM me (I really don't care either one) and I'll get pictures that are super close. Also I will do a Q/A either about this story or a little about me. I'm doing this because this story Yandere High School is my most largest story that I've ever created and I'm super proud of myself and the story for coming a long way, especially you who give the story support. I'm very appreciated of you for reading. Thank you. :D**


	43. Back To Yandere With Concerns

**Hello readers so few things this story has finally reached 1,036 reader and I'm very very proud. Others things thank you INCORRUPTUSUSER favoriting me and the story. Finally chapter 18 was the highest with 1,357 now it was broken from the last chapter with 2,356 I'm so proud of that and can't be excited to break it again. :)**

That morning I had seen our new detective and I know she is after me.

Whatever her name is she shall not win just like Maddie.

I head to school and as I did I saw the girl from yesterday the one who went past me in the hallway.

I got a text it wasn't the group but the new girl.

"Hello my name is Nee Nori. I'm a new student at Yandere High School. I'm watching you around the clock Ayanno I know your the killer so don't play dumb. I'm not soft like Maddie was I'm much tougher than you think."

Yeah right but what if I'm not the killer, even though I am.

Nee you're not going to fool me, I can be a lot more smarter than what I'm doing now.

I get into the school and blend into the crowd.

Eventually I find Taro, and link with him.

"Hey is something bothering you Yandere." Taro asked looking at my concerning face.

I look at him and notice how concerned he is for me.

"Just a little." I said.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you all the way."

That when I knew he was part of these killings and he would go down with me.

I knew then he was the one for me, he was definitely the Senpai for me.


	44. The New Killer

Once the bell rang I had just noticed Nee, then during every single class she was there following me wherever I went.

After school I was supposed to go to the meeting room but Nee followed me, there wasn't a stop to this.

I led her to the other side of the school where only delinquents go.

From there she didn't follow, I took a turn and a few other turns and found the room.

"Ayanno your late?" Shells said.

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah I know but it's kinda hard when you have a little friend following you all the time." I said almost laughing.

She giggles.

"Let me guess Nee Nori following you." Black said. (A.k.a Sunny new name Blake)

"Well now that we have a big group let's introduce please." I said.

They all nod at the idea.

"Black aka Blake." Black said.

"Ayanno aka Yandere." I said.

"Alex aka Blood Brain." Blood Brain said.

"Sabrina aka Tyrone." Tyrone said.

"Citrus aka Taya aka Skylar first secret name Sky last secret name Tater." Tater said.

"Shelby aka Shells aka Jess aka Jupiter." Jupiter said.

"Jack aka Jake." Jake said.

"Well now that we've wasted time YANDERE…" Alex said being interrupted.

"Blood Brain who's in charge of this meeting, besides I want to celebrate the win to Taros heart." I said.

I really wanted to say my win but I couldn't because my friends helped with everything else.

I give a slight smile to them and they look at me, it was like they knew I was growing up into a different person.

"So I did bring a bunch of soda and some water." I said.

Most of them took the soda and a few took the water.

We all talked and laughed, that eventually I started to laugh.

When Alex came over to help me stop laughing I ended up stopping myself.

Alex was surprised that I stopped laughing on my own without his help.

After the little celebration we all went home.

I walked alone but somehow Nee was right behind me.

I thought I had gotten rid of her.

"Yandere hey wait up." Nee said very loudly from behind.

She looked happy but why, she has me where I am, she knows I'm the killer, why isn't she arresting me?

Something just isn't adding up, she has every proof she needs?

What is she doing, waiting for me or something or someone?

The thoughts wouldn't stop and I didn't feel well.

But I'd stayed I was desperate to run but my legs would not let me.

I remained calmed for a long time.

"Um… yes Nee, I'd thought I'd lost you." I said almost squealing.

"Lost me, haha very funny Ayanno no one loses me." Nee said laughing a storm.

"Let me tell you a story about me, and if you run I will file a complaint that you are the killer," Nee said walking towards me and walking a circle around me.

"When I was young both my parents were just like you except they never fell for some guy or girl and tried to kill other girls or boys just for him or herself no they were actually killers, and cold blooded too. And eventually it came down to me I was forced into the same fate as you are in, but I chose the right side. I myself almost picked wrong but something inside told me not to. Finally my parents were arrested and I told police I wanted to be like them, my wish came true I became a CCD. But sweetheart I'm not filing a complaint because you choose wrong and I'm here to make it stop for you and the next generation. Your mom told me that all the killings were for love, for emotions, and that it's been going on and on and it won't stop. But please Ayanno I don't want you to end up like my parents and I want your generation to be good. Think about it will you." Nee said.

I was almost in tears but Nee had left before I had a word in.

Why would she tell me this?

She's a detective and I'm a killer were the polar opposites, right?

I was trying to process what she told me.

Thing was I don't know how to stop the generation killing.

At home I throw everything on the couch and head upstairs and try to digest more of what she told me.

Maybe it's not too late to change?


End file.
